Various software application users, particularly spreadsheet application users, are using such programs in more and more sophisticated ways. While spreadsheets were once primarily used to facilitate financial and technical calculations and analyses, users are now seeking ways to customize these data entry tools for specific purposes. Often, these spreadsheet applications can be used to create functioning tools that can be accessed through the internet, a mobile/web application, or the like or combinations thereof.
Participation in “fantasy sports” has increased greatly over the past decade. Fantasy sports entails a group of individuals selecting current professional athletes to form a “team.” A team is selected during a draft in which these individuals take turns selecting players from a sports league such as the National Football League or Major League Baseball. With this team, the group of individuals compete against one another using real-life statistics generated by each team's respective players in games, matches, contests, etc. The players' statistics are turned into a point valuation that contributes to the fantasy teams' score. The fantasy team with the highest score at the end of the contest period, typically over the course of a day or week, is to be deemed the winner. Two different teams will then play each other over the next contest period.
The advent of computers and the internet that gave rise to the dot com boom of the early 21st century, also provided a wealth of information for consumers and gave the consumers instantaneous access to this information. A new era in the fantasy sports market was borne. Today, fantasy sports is a billion dollar business and has reveled in its ever-growing popularity. However, there are still a number of shortcomings in this relatively new industry. For example, most players dedicate many hours to formulating the perfect strategy of player selection, only to have their strategy fail to materialize right before their eyes. Additionally, even with the prolific rise in fantasy sports participation, this is still a business with much untapped potential.
Thus, various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. The present invention and its embodiments provide for a spreadsheet application that interprets data and makes recommendations for a decision making process. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.